Rosario  Vampire: Aono Tsukune: Youkai Detective
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: Re-written: What happens when Tsukune's dreams and realities collides and he becomes the main character of the detective novels he has been reading? Can Moka and the Harem save him before he is lost forever in his dreams? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Maleka here, this is a new series that I am starting and I really hope it works out. As far as Senior Year is concerned, I am going to re-write it and get it back on track. In the mean time this series hit me one day as I was driving. What if Tsukune after reading a detective novel, had a dream in which he himself was a private detective? Well that is what this series is all about. So set back and here we go with "Aono Tsukune: Youkai Private-Eye." I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

"Aono Tsukune: "Youkai Private-Eye."Cast of Characters:

Aono Tsukune...Lance Alexander...Private-Eye/Vampire.

Inner Moka ...Ellen Alexander...Private-Eye/Vampire.

Outer Moka ...Missy Cassidy...Actress/Vampire.

Kuruno Kurumu...Donna Moore...Actress/Succubus.

Shirayuki Mizore...Kristen Bradshaw...Homicide Detective/Snow woman.

Ruby...Carla Pleasure...Madam/Witch/Informant.

Sendou Yukari...Susan Marsh...Magician/Witch/Informant.

Gin Senpai...Max Flash...Reporter/Werewolf.

Shuzen Kocoa... Victoria Vanhauser...Homicide Detective/Vampire/

Ellen's baby sister.

Board-Chairman Mikogami...Greg Frost...Chief of Police.

Bus Driver...Captain Rick Nelson...Captain of 6th precinct.

Nekonome Sensei...Rita Rose...Movie Critic/Informant.

Morgan James...Stone Ramirez...Rouge Vampire.

_Aono Tsukune: "Youkai Private-Eye." Chapter 1: "A Vampire + A Youkai Detective." _

Tsukune closed the novel and set it on his nightstand next to his bed and sighed out loud to himself. "It would be cool too be a private eye like Lance Alexander." In the novel he read called "Lance Alexander and the Case of the Missing Crown" Tsukune was mesmerized by the American P.I. as he investigated cases in 1950's Los Angeles, California U.S.A., there was intrigue, danger, and girls, all the things to make a seventeen year old boy dream. He never read those kind of stories before, that was until Gin Senpai had mentioned to him that learning too be a good investigating reporter one must first learn how to investigate, and then handed the book to Tsukune.

At first he didn't read it, until he had time on his hands in the hospital recouping from the injuries he suffered from Inner Moka when he had become a ghoul. That was when he began to read, and as he read, he found the story exciting, and he read the book as often as he could. So much so that he asked Gin Senpai where he could buy more books about the character Lance Alexander. He bought several novels and the one he had now finished was the last book in the series, which also disappointed him too no end. He laid back on his bed and felt sleep coming in on him, and soon he was sleeping until. . . . . .

xxx

Tsukune jumped back onto the side walk as a 1953 Chevrolet honked, startling him that he almost got run over. He was confused for a moment as he looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. It was night and yet there were thousands of people milling about going to restaurants and night clubs. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he could not place his surroundings, just as a woman walked up too him and spoke, "You just going too stand there looking stupid, or are we going back to the office?" He turned to face the woman who spoke to him, and gasped. Standing before him was Inner Moka dressed in a pin stripped suit jacket with a matching skirt that hung just below her knees, and she was also wearing a Fedora hat. Her long silver hair was gone, cut shoulder length, which also added to his confusion.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune inquired. "Huh?" the Moka look-a-like responded, confused herself at being called that name. "What did you just call me?" then she shook her head in disgust and then responded, "My name is Ellen, and I wish you would stop your drinking Lance so you can remember the name of your wife and partner." "WIFE, PARTNER, LANCE, ME?" he exclaimed in shock, which made the woman look more confused. "Uh yes, at least that is what both our marriage and detective licenses say."

Tsukune placed his right hand to his forehead and began to squeeze then let his hand rub down too his face then back too his side. "Detective?" he exclaimed again. Then the woman slapped him, and turned away from him, "I am really trying Lance." she said as her voice trembled with emotion. "I joined you because I wanted to save our marriage, but I guess that was stupid of me also." "I'm sorry Mo..I mean Ellen." he responded as he found himself embracing her from the back, "I don't know what came over me sweetheart, but I am starting to feel like myself again. Please forgive me?" The confusion was gone, and now he fit into this reality as if he had always been there, as if he had always been this Lance Alexander. "Let's go back to the office okay?"

xxx

When they returned to the office, there was a note taped to the door, Tsukune reached to take the note as Ellen looked over his shoulder in curiosity. "What is it lover?" she asked, as he unlocked the door so they could enter. "Lights." he said as he walked over to the desk.

When the lights came on, he laid the note down and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of A positive blood and handed a bottle to his wife who quickly opened her bottle and began to drink, while he sat his bottle down to sit behind the desk. Reaching for the note, he began to read it, "Need to talk and perhaps hire you, reach me at this number BR-7759. M. Cassidy."

"M. Cassidy?" Ellen inquired, "You think we got a case lover?" "Don't know doll, but I am going to make the call." Tsukune responded as he open his bottle of blood and took a long drink from it. He sat down the bottle and reached for the phone, lifted the receiver and dialed the number. On the third ring a young woman answered on the other end. "Yes, who is this?" the voice inquired. "This is Lance Alexander Youkai Private-Eye, I am calling for an M. Cassidy?" he responded. "That would be me." the young girl answered. "Can we meet tomorrow at your office Mr. Alexander let's say around 9:00 in the morning?" "Sure that would be fine." Tsukune replied, then he heard the phone click telling him that the girl hung up on her end.

Ellen looked at her husband then sighed, "Why is it that all of our prospective clients have to be young women Lance?" He was about to say, "Lucky I guess." But he could tell from her expression that she was jealous once again, which made him cringe. "Ellen how long have we been married?" he asked her calmly. "Almost two hundred years." she meekly responded. "And in all those years honey, how many times have I been unfaithful too you?" he further inquired. "That's not the point Lance!" Ellen shouted in defense. "If that is not the point then what is?" Tsukune responded as he tried to fight his anger.

"The point is lover," Ellen fired back as she pointed at him, "there is always a first time. All those beautiful women always coming on too you is bound too weaken your resolve." Tsukune started laughing, which really got Ellen's blood too boil until he responded. "My resolve sweetheart will never weaken because I am married too the hottest Youkai in the whole wide world." Ellen then blushed, as he walked over and wrapped her inside his arms and continued with a sly grin on his face, "So hot you are that my resolve is weakening just holding you." Ellen looked back up at her husband and winked, "Then I guess you better carry me to our bed so your resolve can fly out the window lover."

xxx

9:00 a.m. sharp arrived with a knock on the door, Ellen went to answer it as Tsukune finished putting on his suit jacket and walked too the office. When Ellen opened the door Missy Cassidy walked in without acknowledging the woman when she started to greet her. "Mister Alexander." the pink haired beauty greeted as she held out her left hand for Tsukune to kiss.

"Um Miss Cassidy." Tsukune responded as he took the girl's hand and shook it. He was no dummy. Then he pointed towards a chair, then introduce her to Ellen. "This is my wife and partner Ellen Alexander." Missy just looked at Ellen and sighed, "You're a handsome man Mister Alexander, why did you settle for someone like her?" "WHY YOU LITTLE SLU. . . !" Ellen started too shout but was cut off by her husband before it came too blows.

"Calm down lover, I'm sure that Miss Cassidy was just joking." He stared at the pink haired woman who was grinning from ear to ear, then frowned when Tsukune growled at her, "You best say that you were joking or my wife will pull every strand of hair from your scalp one follicle at a time with a set of tweezers." The actress smiled nervously and stammered, "I-I- w-w-was Just K-k-kidding Mrs. Alexander, sorry." Then Lance/Tsukune, started too get down too business, as he sat behind his desk, with Ellen standing next too him in a protective manner.

"You are wanting to hire us Miss Cassidy, may I ask what for?" She sighed then began, "You have no doubt heard that the police are trying to find the fiend responsible for the rash of vampire attacks both in Hollywood and Burbank correct?" Both Lance and Ellen nodded that they had, while Missy continued, "Well I seem too be their number one suspect, I try too tell them that while I might be a vampire, I have never, ever bit anyone to get my meals. I have my meals via transfusion packs." Ellen responded to that with, "You are trying to tell us that as old as you are that you have never bit and drank blood from anyone? No wonder the police are suspicious of you."

Missy stood angrily too her feet and pointed an accusatory finger at the woman and shouted, "Just because you might have lost your vampiric virginity like some nympho slut doesn't mean that I had!" "Alright the both of you stop it NOW!" Tsukune shouted in response as he was getting tired of both women fighting.

Both Ellen and Missy folded their arms in disgust and looked away from one another, as Tsukune sighed. "Please continue Miss Cassidy." "Thank you." she responded then quickly returned too her story.

"I believe that someone is out too frame me for the attacks, and I think I know who it might be." she said as she pondered her next words. "Have you ever heard of the actress Donna Moore?" "No I don't believe that I ever had." he responded as he looked towards Ellen to see if she knew the name, which all she did was shake her head no in response. Then Missy continued, "Well I cannot blame you if you never heard of her as she is just a second rate actress who only plays in B-films only because she has big boobs.""She has been nothing but a thorn in my side, and blames me for stealing her boyfriend from her six years ago." "Did you?" Ellen inquired with sarcasm. "Not intentionally." Missy responded as she fidgeted in her seat nervously.

"Either you did or you didn't Miss Cassidy." Ellen pushed as the starlet fidgeted even more, and began too also sweat. "I know if someone stole my Lance from me, revenge would be an understatement Miss Cassidy, so it sounds like too me that perhaps you are getting what you deserve." "Ellen!" Tsukune warned, "We do not treat our prospective clients as if they are being interrogated by your sister." "Well Lance what does it sound like too you?" Ellen responded as she began to sulk. "Well my dear wife," he answered. "I don't know yet as Miss Cassidy has yet to finish her story." Then he turned back to the actress and motioned for her to continue.

"As I was saying, she blamed me for stealing her boyfriend, his name was Charles Foster, he worked at the studio as a camera man. But when she learned of his unfaithfulness and who he was being unfaithful with, he disappeared, and was missing for almost a month before the police found him." she paused trying to compose herself. "He was dead, and his blood had been drained from him." Then Missy began to weep as she tried to continue, "Donna told the police that I was a vampire and that they should interrogate me for Charles' death."

Tsukune(Lance), laid his right index finger against his chin deep in thought, then responded, "There are more than you Miss Cassidy who are vampires here in L.A., soooo. . . ." he paused as his mind began working on his hypotheses then slowly continued, "so we must find out if this was actually a vampire who killed Mr. Foster, or an impostor who wants it too look like a vampire killed him to get you out of the picture."

"You think it might be Donna?" Missy inquired hopefully, which made Ellen remark, "We need too hear the rest of the story miss movie star before we can make her a suspect." "Besides," Ellen continued, "if I was this Donna Moore, and you had stolen my Lance, I might have done something similar."

Tsukune glared menacingly at his wife, but was surprised when she glared back and felt the heat of her Youki like a furnace blast which made him change his demeanor as he cracked a nervous smile. He had too remember that as much as Ellen loved him, she was the stronger of the two, and was also his sireress, his master. He then turned to Missy and commented, "Uh well my wife does have a point there Miss Cassidy, if she was Miss Moore, you would be the target for her."

"But I didn't steal him from her," she exclaimed, "she thinks I did but the truth is that he feared for his life, told me that Donna was a Succubus and that he was afraid that she would drain out his life force if he didn't make a break from her." "Oh come on Miss Cassidy!" Ellen shouted as she stepped in front of the sitting actress. "You already implied that Mr. Foster was your boyfriend after he left Miss Moore, I'm a vampire also and if I loved him, he would have been turned so he could always be with me. So I don't buy that story, no not at all!"

Then a dark expression crossed Missy's face then she exploded upwards till she stood facing Ellen, and before Ellen could respond to the threat, Missy struck Ellen hard in the face and knocked her unconscious. Then she glared at Tsukune and responded calmly, "I don't know how old your wife is, but I am over three thousand years old and I don't have too be subject too this kind of treatment. You either want my business or you don't Mr. Alexander, what shall it be?"

"Forgive Ellen Miss Cassidy,"Tsukune responded hoping to salvage this job, which they needed desperately. "She has issues, she and I have not always been happy, and now that we are, she wants to protect our marriage, and me." he explained hoping it would settle the elder vampire down.

Missy sighed deeply and then smiled once again as she took her seat, then crossed her long nylon hose covered legs which made Tsukune sweat and blush, then noticed that Missy was blushing as she then uncrossed her legs and leaned forwards towards him as he leaned across his desk to meet her, and when she was about to kiss him... "Ouch, what the heck?"

xxx

Back in the world of reality:

Tsukune tried to raise himself up but was weighed down by Moka as she was drinking from him. "Moka-san what are you doing in my dorm room?" he inquired as he was trying to calm down, even in his dreams he can never get that kiss from her. She pulled back blushing as she looked down at him as if she was drinking in his very presence. "You didn't come out to meet me so I came here to wake you up, but you looked so yummy I just couldn't resist."

Tsukune knew he was blushing, and he seen in Moka's eyes that she was deeply in love with him, and that was when he shot for broke. He place his right palm against her cheek and leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, which made her eyes bulge open in shock, then tears filled her eyes as she kissed him deeply.

That was when her Rosario went crazy, as they parted lips the rosario emitted youki force that caused Moka to crash off the bed and onto the floor, Tsukune was about to reach out for her when he noticed the rosario in his left hand, "Oh Shit!" he groaned, then the room filled with light, and bats, as he awaited whatever inner-Moka was about to do to him for the stolen kiss.

"So you dared to kiss me Tsukune?" Inner-Moka smiled threateningly down at him as he was still on his bed. "I told you that if you touch her you are touching me am I right?" Tsukune just swallowed hard and nodded. "I-I guess you are going to kick me or something Moka-san?" "What do you think I should do? Apparently words do not work." Inner-Moka replied as she stepped over and grabbed him by the collar of his pajama top and hoisted him from his bed as his feet dangled a foot or so from the floor.

"My pride will never allow me to be with someone like you Tsukune." she continued as her eyes were burning holes into his very soul. "Well if that is true then why haven't you answered my question at the hospital after you fought to save me?"

Inner-Moka's eyes widened as she also blushed, then she quickly regained her composer and then responded, "Because I don't think it deserves an answer do you?" "Pride has its place Moka-san," Tsukune began his defense. "Hell I would never question your pride as a vampire, but I question that pride when it comes to the matters of the heart. You and Omote are one and the same, if she loves me Moka, then reason dictates that you also love me, and I love you, that's why I always want us too be together."

Moka then lowered Tsukune gently to the floor, then looked down as she turned away from him with her shoulders hunched over. "I can't be with you Tsukune, all I do is harm and endanger you." she replied softly. "You are in the condition you are in because of me, your life will never be the same because of me, I have ruined your life and I cannot understand why you still love me and want to be with me?"

Tsukune approached her and was careful not to touch her when he spoke, "Because what you done was too save me Moka-san, you did not do this to me out of spite, so stop blaming yourself will you? Let me love you, let yourself love me, don't you think we have had enough sadness and pain? Let us have some joy also."

Moka turned and smiled sadly at Tsukune as she took the Rosario from his hand and as she reattached it she responded, "I will think about it." Then he hurried to catch outer-Moka before she could fall to the floor. When her eyes opened she also looked at him with sadness.

xxx

"Yahahoooo!" Kurumu shouted as she jumped on Tsukune to smother him with her breasts, "Kurumu-chan, I can't breathe." he muttered as his voice was muffled by the bulk of her huge breast. "I love, love, love you Tsukune!" she shouted as she ignored his plea.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted, "You are going to kill Tsukune if you don't let him breathe!" "Desu, desu," Yukari responded as she dropped a brass bucket onto the head of the over excited Succubus. Before Kurumu could get back up though, Mizore froze her rival and the walked over to help Tsukune back to his feet.

"If you choose me Tsukune," she began as she pulled her sucker from her mouth and leaned in to steal a kiss, "You won't get your blood sucked or smothered by boob woman over there."

That was when Moka grabbed Mizore, Yukari started running around the room when Kurumu broke out of the ice , then it was really on as the four girls began their mock fight as they just pumped there fists up and down as they swayed back and forth hitting nothing but air. Tsukune just watched his friends shaking his head as he walked alone to the cafeteria.

xxx

Later that night as he was thinking about everything that went on that day, he began to grow more and more sleepy, and then...

xxx

Back in the dream world.

"LANCE NOOOOO!" Ellen cried out as she started climbing too her feet. Miss Cassidy just turned around and with one move of her finger sent Tsukune back into his chair in a trance.

"I would never let the kiss happen Mrs. Alexander." The Starlet smiled as she approached the heartbroken Ellen. "Don't blame him dear, "Missy cooed playfully as she cupped both hands on Ellen's cheeks. "he was under my spell, proof that either one of you should not cross me. The job is yours, find out who is trying to frame me, and then give me the information so I can deal with that person directly." Then Missy turned and left the office, saying over her shoulder, "I will be in touch for currant reports." Then she was gone.

Ellen slowly approached her incoherent husband who just was sitting in his chair drooling and muttering too himself until Ellen slapped him into awareness. "Damn Ellen what was that for!" "That's for allowing yourself to be unguarded against Miss Cassidy first of all and this one...(Slap)...is for you not coming to my aide when she attacked me!"

Then she started to cry, making Tsukune (Lance) feel horrible. "I'm sorry doll," he responded as he pulled her onto his lap. "All I seem to do is hurt you darling when you are trying so hard. I know if I don't change this I am going to lose you."

Ellen looked at her husband and said plainly through her sobs, "You are going to have too chose what and who you want Lance, because right now I feel like I am alone and adrift." "Tell me how to rescue you Ellen?" he tenderly replied as he laid his hand on her cheek. "That's the problem Lance," she sadly responded as she looked away from him, "I shouldn't need to tell you."

xxx

I do not know how long this series is going to last, it will depend on how many like the series and the story plots as well. Also I welcome any and all advice on story lines that can fit into this series. Also for fans of Senior Year, I will be re-writing the series, and I will get it completed as soon as I finish it. I had to get this series going before the thought left me. I hope you enjoy it.

Vampire Maleka


	2. Chapter 2

_Aono Tsukune: Youkai Detective Chapter 2: The Investigation of a Succubus + A Detective._

_Vampire Maleka here it's been a long while since I have written on this story, and I have been so busy doing the other stories but I haven't forgotten it. I had chapter 2 finished then my pc crashed and I lost it. So I am trying to remember how the second chapter went and I believe it is as close to the original as I can get it. I do not own R+V nor it's original characters._

_xxx_

_Last time on Aono Tsukune: "Youkai Detective."_

_He bought several novels and the one he had now finished was the last book in the series, which also disappointed him too no end. He laid back on his bed and felt sleep coming in on him, and soon he was sleeping until. . . . . . Tsukune jumped back onto the side walk as a 1953 Chevrolet honked, startling him that he almost got run over. He was confused for a moment as he looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. It was night and yet there were thousands of people milling about going to restaurants and night clubs. _

_"Where am I?" he asked himself as he could not place his surroundings, just then a woman walked up too him and spoke, "You just going too stand there looking stupid, or are we going back to the office?" He turned to face the woman who spoke to him, and gasped. Standing before him was Inner Moka dressed in a pin stripped suit jacket with a matching skirt that hung just below her knees, and she was also wearing a Fedora hat. Her long silver hair was gone, cut shoulder length, which also added to his confusion. "Moka-san?" Tsukune inquired. "Huh?" she responded confused herself at being called that name. "What did you just call me?" then she shook her head in disgust and then responded, "My name is Ellen, and I wish you would stop your drinking Lance so you can remember the name of your wife and partner."_

_xxx_

_"I believe that someone is out too frame me for the attacks, and I think I know who it might be." she said as she pondered her next words. "Have you ever heard of the actress Donna Moore?" "No I don't believe that I ever had." he responded as he looked towards Ellen to see if she knew the name, which all she did was shake her head no in response. Then Missy continued, "Well I cannot blame you if you never heard of her as she is just a second rate actress who only plays in B-films only because she has big boobs. She has been nothing but a thorn in my side, and blames me for stealing her boyfriend from her six years ago." "Did you?" Ellen inquired with sarcasm. "Not intentionally." Missy responded as she fidgeted in her seat nervously. "Either you did or you didn't Miss Cassidy." Ellen pushed as the starlet fidgeted even more, and began too also sweat. "I know if someone stole my Lance from me, revenge would be an understatement Miss Cassidy, so it sounds like too me that perhaps you are getting what you deserve." "Ellen!" Tsukune warned, "We do not treat our prospective clients as if they are being interrogated by your sister."_

_xxx_

_"So you dared to kiss me Tsukune?" Inner-Moka smiled threateningly down at him as he was still on his bed. "I told you that if you touch her you are touching me am I right?" Tsukune just swallowed hard and nodded. "I-I guess you are going to kick me or something Moka-san?" "What do you think I should do? Apparently words do not work." Inner-Moka replied as she stepped over and grabbed him by the collar of his pajama top and hoisted him from his bed as his feet dangled a foot or so from the floor. "My pride will never allow me to be with someone like you Tsukune." she continued as her eyes were burning holes into his very soul. "Well if that is true then why haven't you answered my question at the hospital after you fought to save me?"_

_xxx_

_Ellen looked at her husband and said plainly through her sobs, "You are going to have too chose what and who you want Lance, because right now I feel like I am alone and adrift." "Tell me how to rescue you Ellen?" he tenderly replied as he laid his hand on her cheek. "That's the problem Lance," she sadly responded as she looked away from him, "I shouldn't need to tell you."_

_xxx_

_Chapter 2: A Succubus + A Youkai Detective._

_"It's just...well, lately your moods have been too hard too read lover." Lance(Tsukune), responded in defense. "Too hard too read!" Ellen (Inner-Moka) exclaimed as she quickly removed herself from her husband's lap. "We've been married now over two-hundred years, been together side by side all this time and you can say that I am too hard too read? It is almost like you are trying to make a choice about being with me or not Tsukuna (Lance's birth name), and even if you are not seeing it, you are shutting me out."_

_Lance stood and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out another blood packet and bit into it to drink long and deep, then he turned to face his heartbroken wife and replied, "I don't know why I am acting the way I am Akomysha (Using her true name). Lately I feel like I am living in two different realities and I am trying to sort out the real one from the fake one if that makes any sense at all?" Then he walked over to his wife and took her in his arms and felt her tense up at his embrace. "Akomysha (Ellen's birth name), my darling one, the one who gave me immortality so we could always be together, all I ask is that you be patient with me, I am sure that I will be alright, but I won't be if you leave me, for I love you with all my heart." Then as he felt her tension melt, he grew dizzy and then...Ouch Damn it that hurts!"_

_Before Tsukune could register what was causing the pain to his neck, he shoved away the cause of the pain, knocking her to the floor. As his head was still reeling, he seen the pink haired beauty starring at him from the floor with a confused and stunned expression on her face. "Miss Cassidy you have no right taking the blood that only belongs to my Ellen!" Tsukune answered, as the dizziness began to lift, and he could see that Akashyia Moka was looking back at him more confused than ever. "Tsukune?" She inquired with fear in her voice, "Who is Miss Cassidy and Ellen?" Tsukune was about to explain when the memory of the dream faded, and he scowled as he scratched the back of his head while answering, "I don't know Moka-san it is as if everything up until you woke me up has disappeared. What was those names you mentioned just a moment ago? Why are you on the floor? And why are you in my room?" _

_xxx_

_Gin Morioka smiled impishly at the young woman standing next to him, she was a witch named Kakoro Salmona a first year student whose main power was controlling peoples dreams and making their dreams a reality in their subconscious. But it also had one bad side effect on the victim, it drained the victim of their memory to the point that the victim became someone else, usually the victim became a whole different person all together. And for Aono Tsukune, well he would become the main character of the detective novels he had been reading, that she had placed the spell upon. That was something that slightly bothered Gin, but not enough to stop what he had started. He liked Tsukune fine enough, but he could not get over how such a plain boy who was once human, could have so many gorgeous girls throwing themselves at his feet, when they should have been throwing themselves at him._

_Gin held out the novel Tsukune had been reading that he secretly took from his room and handed it to the witch. Once she held it in her hands, she began speaking an incantation over it, then she handed the book back to the were-wolf and told him to return the book back to Tsukune's room. As he began walking towards the boys dormitory Gin once again felt a slight tinge of guilt which he thought would quickly pass. Once Tsukune was out of the picture, he thought to himself fantasizing, his harem would turn to him for support and understanding, then he would have them all for himself. Once he pondered on that, his guilt turned to lust and Aono Tsukune did not enter his thoughts after that._

_xxx_

_While everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch, Kurumu kept starring at Tsukune then over at Moka, noticing how tired. . .no that wasn't quite the word she was looking for, drained fit what she was seeing in her destined one. "You've been drinking from Tsukune too much Moka." Kurumu commented bluntly, "He looks so drained that he could fall over and go into a deep coma from the looks of him." Outer-Moka held up her hands the same time as Tsukune did, and she responded, "Honestly I haven't fed from him in two days. I tried to today but for some reason he pushed me away." "I apologize for that Moka-san, I just didn't know what was going on until I was fully awake." Tsukune replied in his defense. Then both Tsukune and Moka realized that their little secret was out of the bag as they seen the anger and shock on their friends faces. Mizore was the first one of them to respond as her hands began to transform into sharp points of ice, "How dare you enter my Tsukune's room! What else have you two been doing behind our backs?" Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and hoisted him up and out of his chair and the two began running from their inflamed friends, who was hot on their trail._

_As the two ran, Tsukune was quickly running out of fuel, and soon Moka was dragging him until she realized that was what she was doing. "Leave me Moka-san." Tsukune panted as he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath. "They won't hurt me, but you they will hurt, so go until they calm down." Moka looked behind them and seen their enraged friends nearly upon them, then she grabbed hold of Tsukune's hand as she knelt to one knee and placed it on her rosario, "Sorry Tsukune," she replied as she used his hand to remove her rosario. _

_Kurumu who was airborne saw what Moka done, and cursed inwardly as she tried to warn the others, but by the time they also realized what had happened it was too late to stop. Inner-Moka stood before them with absolute rage burning in her crimson slitted eyes as she stood over Tsukune, who was desperately trying hard not to look up her skirt. Moka still glaring at the girls responded, "When are you guys ever going to learn your place?" _

_Once Moka had kicked the snot out of the enraged girls, she helped Tsukune to his feet and and spoke, "What did I tell you about all of this Tsukune? All of this can be avoided if you will just make your choice." He looked towards the ground and replied, "I thought I had Moka-san but you haven't given me your answer yet. "Tsukune look at me?" the vampiress began, "Until you are sure and can stand by your convictions over your decision then my answer has too be no. I need for my mate to be strong and stand firm, too be solid in his convictions and his choices, and you are not any of the above, you are too afraid of hurting the others that you cannot bring yourself to stand up and make your choice and stand by it."_

_xxx_

_Tsukune sat quietly in his room, contemplating what Inner-Moka had told him, and realized that even though she had said no to him, she had not said she would never be with him if he changed. Then he sighed as he thought to himself, "I wonder how Lance Alexander would have handled this?" Tsukune walked over to his bed and picked up the novel, then sat down and opened the book to the place he had marked and began reading. His eyes began to grow heavy with each word he read until he fell back on his bed and. . . . _

_xxx_

_"I really am beginning to worry Tsukuna," Ellen responded as he fought to open up his eyes. "You are passing out quite a bit and that is not like you husband." Then Tsukune(Lance/Tsukuna), shook his head forgetting the reality he had left more quickly now, responded, "Akomysha, this concerns me also, but I am feeling better now, and I think we need to go a head and begin to earn our paycheck lover." Ellen seemed concerned as she was now seeing for the first time that perhaps her husband had no control over what was happening too him. "Well if you feel like you can handle it? Then we can start with finding this Miss Donna Moore character I suppose. Lance replied, "And I believe we know the right person to ask."_

_xxx_

_It was just after eleven in the morning when Lance and Ellen walked into the office of Hollywood's most informed movie critic and information guru Rita Rose. When she looked up from her nearly worn out type-writer, she smiled warmly at the couple who were also her dearest friends. "Meow, Lance and Ellen, take a seat." "Well I think you are both here because you're on a case?" Rita(Nekonome) inquired as she rested her chin on top of her type-writer. Lance spoke first, "Tell me Rita, what do you know about a B-film actress who goes by the name Donna Moore?" She thought about it for a moment, then replied, "She's a bad egg she is Lance, she is also a very powerful Succubus as well. So what do you want with her?" Ellen responded before her husband could, "We are working for Missy Cassidy and she thinks that this Donna Moore had something to do with framing her over the death of her boyfriend, Charles Foster." Rita began laughing which made both Lance and Ellen sense something was amiss to what Miss Cassidy had told them. "Charley Foster involved with those two killer sex kittens, meow, that's a hoot dearies." "Like how Rita?" Lance inquired not liking at all the new info he and Ellen just heard._

_"Well for starters," Rita began, "Charley Foster was a happily married man, with the kids and house with the white picket fence and all, well Charley was a camera man who was training to one day become a director and both Missy and Donna were trying to get him to be their boyfriend to further their careers. Word has it that both of them were quite angry with Charley because he wouldn't have an affair with them." "How reliable is your information Rita?" Ellen inquired. "Meow, Quite as always Ellen darling."_

_Lance stood too is feet and began pacing around Rita's office and by the looks of him, he was pissed off. Then he spoke in a low measured tone, that always meant he was trying hard not to yell, "Ellen I think it is time we meet and question Miss Moore. Rita you know where she lives?" "Of coarse I do darling, the address is 2379 east Bolan Trace in Burbank, Apartment 3-C, the place is called the Sunny Palms."_

_xxx_

_Moka was sitting at her desk in her dorm, trying to forget what her inner-self had told Tsukune earlier that day. Somehow she had known that Tsukune cared for Ura-chan a bit more than herself, and yet she knew that he cared for herself more than he did the others. "How am I going to handle this?" She asked herself and was stunned when her inner self responded. "Why are you dwelling on such matters Omote?" "Why?" Omote Moka replied, "Why shouldn't I Ura-chan? After all it is you Tsukune wants more than I." Ura-chan Moka responded, "Only because he knows that one day I will no longer have to wear this rosario, and of coarse you know what will happen to you on that day?" "I cannot believe that I will not become part of you. I refuse to believe that I won't."_

_xxx_

_The 53 Studebaker that Lance and Ellen owned pulled up to the address that Rita had given them. Lance(Tsukune) double checked the location to the address and smirked as he proclaimed to his wife and partner that they were at the right address. "I think it is time we pay Miss Moore a proper visit don't you agree sweetheart?" Lance inquired with a grin. "Remember lover," Ellen(Inner-Moka)replied matter-of-factually,"even as a vampire you are not immune to a Succubus's charm spell. If you fall under that spell it will be nearly impossible for me to break it. You understand me lover? Lance smiled as he responded, "I just wont look Miss Moore in the eyes, that should protect me lover." "Just see that it does Tsukuna, we both have over two centuries invested in this marriage and I'll kill Miss Moore if she somehow snares you with her charm spell, and I absolutely mean it lover."_

_As they came to the right apartment Lance knocked loudly on the door and waited for the occupant to open it. They both heard the feminine voice call out to them to wait a moment, then in short order the door opened a crack and both detectives could see the lock chain through the small opening. "Who are you?" the voice inquired still not showing the person behind the door. "We are Lance and Ellen Alexander Youkai Detectives, we have been hired by Miss Missy Cassidy to investigate the death of Charley Foster, which she believes she is being framed for." It was silent for a moment, then the door closed and then opened widely revealing the Succubus Donna Moore, who wore a skimpy robe if one could call it that, as she invited the two detectives inside. _

_Once inside, Lance had to mentally shake off the gorgeous vision of womanhood that he had seen, "Damn the charm spell," he thought to himself as he fought the image before him, "I would jump that in a heartbeat." Then quietly scolded himself for that thought, as his Akomysha was very well endowed as a woman and his love for her knew no bounds. Then Donna broke his thoughts by offering the two a seat, and excused herself to change into something more appropriate. _

_xxx_

_"How much longer will it take before Tsukune is brain dead?" Gin inquired of his accomplice, Kakoro Salmona as she shrugged as if the question was beneath her. "I never said he would wind up brain dead idiot, I told you that he will become Lance Alexander, and his memories of his friends will be gone, he will see them as the people he sees in his dreams. In other words you dolt, Aono Tsukune will cease too exist." Gin scratched the back of his head fighting back the urge to slap the arrogant first year student across her face for showing him such disrespect, but he needed her if his dream was to come true, so he held back and rephrased his question calmly. "Okay then how long Salmona-san will it take for Tsukune to become Lance Alexander?" "Not long now, one maybe two more sleep periods should do it."_

_xxx_

_"Sorry for taking so long detectives," Donna Moore sang out as she walked out from her bedroom wearing a full body suit that defined her well proportioned body as though the outfit was a second skin. And once again Lance's mind was working hard to hide the excitement that his body has feeling just by looking at her. Ellen on the other hand knew her husband was fighting internally to maintain himself, then the Succubus continued, "I really want answers also, why anyone would point fingers at Missy is beyond me?"_

_Lance swallowed hard and found his inner strength and calmly answered, "Well that is why we are here Miss Moore, too get the answers we need to find out, if we can, who is trying to frame our client?" Donna walked over to another plush chair across from Lance and Ellen and sat down. She leaned back in her chair and seductively crossed her legs finding it humorous that the man across from her was doing everything in his power to fight back the sexual thoughts she knew he was having about her, and the growing anger of the man's wife as she knew the turmoil she was causing her husband. "Well what do you want to know sweets?" Donna inquired in a tone between a coo and purr. Finally Ellen having enough of the Succubus's seduction of her husband, responded coldly. "Let me make this absolutely clear Miss Moore, if you do not stop your seduction now, I will personally see to it that you never make another movie, you will be crippled and disfigured am I clear on this? We are here on a job for our client, and this is a serious matter, so let us make it clear that this is business not pleasure."_

_Donna, not accustomed to being threatened was about to shut up this mouthy woman, when Ellen knowing what the Succubus was about to do, exclaimed, "You had better know your place Miss Moore, I am a S-class vampire so I suggest if you don't want to get hurt, then you calm down now." Donna grimaced as she knew she was outclassed strength wise, and would be seriously injured if she pursued attacking the female detective. And that meant, against her own nature, that she had to stop trying to seduce the vampiress's husband. She quickly made a half hearted attempt of smiling as she reclined in her chair. "My apologizes Misses. . .uh, what is your name again?" Donna inquired being sarcastic, for she knew what the woman's name was. "You can just call me Mrs. Alexander, first names are for friends, and I can already see that we are not going to be that, so just Mrs. Alexander." Ellen retorted with refrained anger._

_Lance spoke up now after regaining his self control,"Our client believes that you had a role in trying to frame her for Charley Foster's death." Donna now frustrated leaned forward in her chair and loudly proclaimed, "Missy is lying if she says I am framing her, I told the cops that I knew that Missy Cassidy was a vampire, Chucky died from blood loss, so who else do you think the cops was going to investigate? I am a Succubus not a vamp!" "True," Ellen responded rubbing her chin in thought, "But were you not angry with her for stealing Charles from you?" "What?" Donna exclaimed in surprise. "Charles Foster was never my man, he was married and had kids. I was trying to sweet talk him into giving me a role in his first picture when he was given the okay to direct, Missy on the other hand had the hots for Chucky, and well he turned her down flat when she asked him to be her boyfriend. After that Missy was not the same." "What do you mean not the same?" Lance questioned. "Well she was always cheerful and fun to be around, like an innocent young girl. After-wards she was quiet and never smiled, there was also a dangerous look in her eyes after he told her no."_

_Lance stood too his feet, and began pacing around the room, like he always did while calculating the story he heard from prospective suspects. Then he looked towards his wife, then back at Donna, then responded. "Well Miss Moore we think we have what we came here for, and I do appreciate you giving us a portion of your valuable time to answer a few of our questions. It is time we leave for now, but I would like to know if we have any further questions too ask of you, if we can return or have you come to our office?" "Why of course Mr. Alexander, I would be more than happy to help out anyway that I can." Donna replied smiling widely._

_xxx_

_As Lance and Ellen drove off, Ellen looked at her husband and began shouting at him, "What the hell were you doing back there Lance? We haven't even began to ask the questions we needed to ask." "Trust me doll." Lance responded with a shit eating grin. "What are you smiling like that for stupid?" Ellen shot back. "Come on now Akomysha," Lance began, "do I have to spell it out?" "Spell what out idiot?" Ellen responded still not catching on. "Donna Moore is our prime suspect is she not?" Lance began. "Yes that was what we were led to believe, so what?" Ellen replied. Lance kept his smile as they turned another corner. "She does what for a living?" "She is an actress but. . . " then Ellen caught on to what her husband was getting at. "Damn it Tsukuna I hate it when you do that." "Reach into my coat pocket and take out what I took from our actress's apartment when the two of you were arguing." Lance instructed Ellen. She reached in and found in his coat pocket a business card, which she took and read, and seen why Tsukuna took it as evidence. "Mr. Stone Ramirez," she read out loud, "Private Detective." Lance responded, "It seems our rouge vampire has turned over a new leaf and is being paid to ...well perhaps kill a human if the price was right? It's just a hunch babe, but I think their is more to Miss Moore than what she lets on."_

_xxx_

_Sorry again for the long wait, will not wait so long before chapter 3 comes out. I hope the story line is going well, and will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please review and let me know your thought and ideas. Chapter 3 will be called "Deceit + A Youkai Detective."_


	3. Chapter 2 5

Vampire Maleka here, I tried to re-format both chapters but it didn't work like I had hoped, so when chapter 3 comes out, it should be right. Sorry once again and thanx for bringing this too my attention.


End file.
